


Forbidden pleasures

by ACTheBlackQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pole Dancing, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACTheBlackQueen/pseuds/ACTheBlackQueen
Summary: One-shot prompt by Badgirl1311, a stripper Regina ficEmma goes to the club with her friends to celebrate her 26th birthday. Regina has been a stripper at that club for a few years. What happens when they lock eyes for the first time.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Forbidden pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> As I said I got this prompt from Badgirl1311, I hope you all like the story! I'm not familiar with pole dancing so I search for the names of the moves. I'm sorry if they aren’t completely correct.
> 
> Don't like don't read! Let me know what you thought!

They park the car in the garage next to the club, it’s Emma 26st birthday and her friends surprised her with a night out. Their motives not completely selfless because each had there own drive to want to visit the club. The club, Forbidden Pleasures, is well known in the neighborhood for there exotic dancers. The owner Damian Dubeau takes good care of his girls, so well that few of them leave. As they get out of the car, Ruby almost sprints to the front door, dragging her friends with her.

‘’Come on Emma, we’re almost there!’’

‘’Chill out a bit Rubes, what’s the rush?’’

‘’I think Ruby is excited to see that lovely dancer again, what’s her name again Dorothy?’’

‘’Shut up Belle, I’m not the only one wanting to see someone or did you forget the bartender?’’

‘’Am I the only one that has never been here before then?’’ Mary-Margret askes

‘’No, it’s my first time to’’ Emma answers her

‘’I can’t believe you have never been here before’’ Ruby gives her this look.

‘’Some of us actually have a job that doesn’t involve stripper friends’’ Belle grins at her

‘’Whatever! Come on, we don’t have all night!’’

Not many people know but Ruby worked as a dancer for a few years to get herself trough collage. A study focusing on wild animals and their habitat, specifically wolfs. Not many people choose something like that, but it suits her. 

All of them met in Collage, Mary-Margret is a kindergarten teacher, Belle is a librarian and historian and Emma wanted something more after she joint the force and decided to study criminology to become a profiler. They kept in touch after all these years and Emma never had such good friends.  
They get checked by security at the door after which they are required to leave there coats at the desk. They get a number so they can collect them later when day leave. As they walk in Emma sees all the girls long before she notices the loud music. She is so absorbed by her surroundings that she doesn’t notice Ruby going over to one of the girls. She recognizes Ruby and gives her a hug before leading them to a private room. As they walk past the different stages Emma’s eyes land on one particular woman. She is dressed in a sexy purple lingerie set with black heels, she had shoulder length dark brown almost black hair. But it is when she looks at Emma and they make eye contact that Emma freezes in place. She has the most beautiful soft chocolate brown eyes. She smiles at Emma and it almost makes her come undone right there.

The Girls hadn’t notices that they missed one of there members until they all set down at the table. ‘’Where is Emma?’’ Mary askes before looking around ‘’OMG I can’t believe we lost her already, its been like five fucking seconds.’’ Ruby stands up but doesn’t have to go far before she sees Emma looking a ta woman on stage. ‘’I think someone found their dancer for tonight.’’

The rest goes over to Ruby to look at the dancer that Emma mesmerized enough to lose the rest of the group. They look at the woman who seems to have focused on Emma and then they look at Emma who is practically drooling over her. ‘’Well at least she’s got good taste’’ They look at Mary-Margret not having expected her to say something like that. ‘’Wait I have an idea’’ Before anyone can say anything Ruby goes over to the same girl tat lead them to their table.

‘’Lisa, who is that Woman? I don’t know her’’ Ruby points to the stage with the lovely brunette.

‘’That is Regina, she always dances the main stage Saturday’s. She came after you left’’

‘’Could you get her to do our private show tonight?’’

‘’Regina doesn’t do private shows…’’

‘’Could you ask her anyway, I got a feeling she will make an exception this time.’’ Lisa looks at Ruby but when she doesn’t answer Ruby uses her puppy dog eyes ‘’Humor me?’’

‘’Alright I’ll ask but no promises!’’ Ruby smiles at her ‘’You’re the best!’’

Ruby goes over to the stage and stands next to Emma. It’s only after Ruby snaps her fingers in front of Emma’s face that she looks at her. ‘’There she is, lost in your head again? One moment your right behind us the next your gone.’’

Emma looks between her and the stage ‘’S-sorry I got distracted…’’ ‘’Yeah you could say that.’’ Ruby laughs ‘’Come on tiger lets get some drinks, she will be here after that.’’ Ruby grabs a hold of her arm and drags her to the table all the while Emma is looking at the stage over her shoulder. A few minutes after they sit down one of the waiters brings them there drinks. They talk among each other, but Emma isn’t really focusing on them, to distracted by the beauty on stage.

XXX

Regina gets off stage after her last dance and goes to the changing rooms to eat and drink something. Damian wants them to do no more than two dances before going backstage and taking a break. The club is running well, and he wants his girls to be in good shape. She just dug into her homemade salad before she is interrupted by a knock on the door. Regina looks up and sees Lisa standing in the doorway. ‘’Gina?’’

‘’Hi Lisa, what can I do for you?’’ Regina puts down her bowl and looks at her.

‘’One of the guest, an old dancer, approached me and asked if you would be willing to do a private show after your break?’’

Regina lets out an irritated breath. When she first started working here she got those request all the time. She is not stupid she knows that she looks nice but if she wanted attention like that she would have worked at a different club. She stopped working at one of the clubs downtown when the owner asked her to do sexual favors with her private dances. She told him know and got assaulted for it, after she reported it the club got suspended and she met Damian. She swore never to do a private dance again. Regulars know this and don’t ask for her anymore, but sometimes newer guest do.

‘’I don’t do private shows, you know that…’’

‘’Yes, I know, and I told her that. But she insisted I ask you anyway’’

‘’And what made her think I would do it this time?’’

‘’She said she had a feeling this time you would make an exception’’

‘’And why would she think that, she doesn’t even know me…’’ Regina looks a way and makes a move to go back to eating her salad.

‘’I think it’s for a friend of hers, a Blonde woman, she was standing in front of your stage. I saw her dragging her back to their table after she asked me for the private show.’’ This made Regina stop in her tracks, the blond with the piercing green eyes!

Lisa could she the realization on her face, Regina recognized who she was talking about. And if Regina noticed her between all those people while dancing then she made quite the impression. Before Lisa could say anything more Regina answered ‘’I’ll be ready in 15 minutes, which room?’’

Lisa grins at her ‘’Fantastic she will be so happy! It’s room 9, good luck’’ She leaves and closes the door behind her Ruby was right, this time is different.

XXX

Ruby could see that Emma wasn’t paying them any attention. Only after Regina had left the stage did she mingle into the conversation. When She went tot the bathroom Lisa told her that Regina is going to do the private show. Ruby is over the moon; she told the girls that she would arrange something like that but even they didn’t know it would be Emma’s not so mystery woman. She gets back from the bathroom; the waiter is bringing them there 5th round of drinks.

The lights around them are dimmed while the lights on the small stage go in. Emma looks at the brought smile on Ruby’s face. ‘’What is this Rubes?’’ She looks at the rest of the girls and they are all smiling ‘’We arranged a private dance for you! Well Ruby did it mostly’’ 

‘’Happy 26th birthday!’’ They scream in union. They take a hold of Emma’s hands and drag her to the chairs in front of the small stage. They sit down with there drink in hand and the music starts. The lights around them go off completely, the curtains open and Emma can’t believe her eyes… There on stage is that same, most beautiful woman, as before!

Regina is waring a loose black skirt with a dark red blouse, dark red heels and red lipstick. Emma tries hard to keep her mouth closed but fails in the end, she just stares at her. The music starts and Regina starts dancing around the pole on stage. Ruby askes for this because she thought she would enjoy that the most.

Regina is in front of the pole with one arm around it above her head. She slides down but before she hits the grounds she comes back up again. She turns arounds and while dancing starts to unbutton her blouse, one button at the time. She licks her lips before ripping the blouse open, the last few buttons goes flying. 

While the rest of the girls are yelling and whistling Emma is quiet, completely focused on Regina’s every move. She is wearing the same purple lingerie as before and it looks so damn good on her Emma thinks. Regina throws the blouse at Emma who catches it, Regina turns around and sways her hips a bit more. She makes a few more passes around the stage before she comes of the stage and walks towards Emma. She stands before her and places her right hand on Emma’s shoulder, she bents down and flip s her hair, coming very close to Emma’s face. She turns arounds and grinds her ass against Emma’s lap. Emma can’t help herself and places both hands on Regina’s hips. She doesn’t seem to minds because Regina places her hands-on Emma’s. Regina steps away and turns arounds, she looks at Emma intensely before very slowly unzipping her skirt and letting it fall to the ground. She steps out of it and goes back on stage, dancing around the pole. 

Emma is no dancer, but she has seen some movies and she reads a lot. She starts with an icon split before going back to make a few more rounds around the pole. She climbs high into it and Emma is sure that she can touch the sealing if she wants to. She does a Full Moon before going over into a Bow and Arrow double grip. Emma has to keep herself from jumping up when Regina lets go of the pool, scared she might fall. But that doesn’t happen, Regina looks almost comfortable doing these moves. She lets herself down again and makes a few more rounds.

She does the icon X, Marion Amber but Emma thinks she loves the Music box the most. God she can’t help how gorgeous she finds this amazing woman. She is an unbelievable good dancer. Emma notices the end of the music. Regina lets herself down again and walks towards the front of the stage and kneels down before leaning towards Emma. The music stops and the only thing Emma can hear is Regina’s husky voice as she gets lost in those warm brown eyes 

‘’Happy Birthday, gorgeous’’


End file.
